Control
by UsayImaDreamer
Summary: Part 8 in my Breaking Dawn Quote Drabbles... Edward and Bella practice a little self control before the wedding.


**Disclaimer: **These characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just play with them sometimes!!

**Written for my Breaking Dawn Quote of the Day Drabbles : ) Enjoy!**

I hesitated with my hand on the knob, glancing at myself in the mirror. My already pale face was a noticeable shade whiter; the normal pajamas I wore were stuffed in a ball under my arm. Tonight was going to be different. It would be the last time Edward slept with me in my bed before we were married. Part of me felt sad, knowing I would miss these inappropriate nights we spent with each other, right under Charlie's nose. The rest of me felt excited, thrilled that this time tomorrow we would be married and ready to… try something new.

I blushed at the thought, bringing color back to my face. I observed the skimpy lace pajama set Alice had gotten me as a secret wedding gift. "For your wedding night," she had whispered, pushing the bag in my hands before I could protest. I remember blushing when I laid the set out on my bed, thinking there was no way I could bring myself to wear something so… sensuous in front of Edward.

But as I already decided, tonight was different. Special in its own way. Against better judgment, I decided Edward could preview my new pajamas, while savoring the last illegal night in his arms. I swallowed hard, exited the bathroom and flew into my room before I could change my mind. I did this as quickly as possible; no need for Charlie to see me like _this_.

My room was dark and sticky from the heat. A little moonlight filtered in through my curtains, a sliver piercing part of my bed. There, I could see Edward lying back across the covers, his shirt unbuttoned and his hands relaxing behind his head.

"A little warm tonight?" I asked, dropping my old pajamas in a ball next to my closet before slowly making my way to the bed. My knees brushed against the foot of the bed and I was grateful for the support; I was feeling slightly dizzy anticipating Edward's reaction.

His eyes were closed but he grinned at me. "I may not feel heat the same way you do, but in a way…" His words trailed off. I squinted into the darkness and I saw his eyes were open now, wide and staring.

"You were saying?" I asked, trying to play coy. Like I didn't have a clue why he was currently stunned into silence. "Edward? Is there something wrong?"

I could hear his breathing resume and he sat up, leaning across the bed towards me. "No," he murmured. "No, it's just… it looks so much… better _on_ you than in Alice's head."

I laughed out loud as his arms shot out, wrapping around my waist and pulling me up to lay beside him. His hand knotted in my hair as he pressed his lips softly to mine. "That's not fair," I pouted. "Here I thought I was giving you a special preview."

His lips traced along my jaw and I gasped. The effect of his icy lips on my flushed, human body was more than I could take. "Believe me Bella, this _is_ special."

"Edward… you should probably stop doing that," I mumbled, frustrated that I was the one being responsible this time.

He pulled back slightly, his ocher eyes practically glowing at me in the dark. "Is someone close to loosing control?" His velvet voice was a purr that my body responded to. I arched against him, pressing as close to him as our clothing would allow. He chuckled softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

I continued to press against him, wanting more of his cool skin against me. My hands slid between us and pressed against his hard chest, tracing the pattern of his solid muscles. They slid down low to just above his pants and he groaned.

It was my turn to smirk. "And how's your control Mr. Cullen?"

Through clenched teeth he hissed, "Fine, thank you. I'll let you know when it becomes a concern." His leg rose over mine and in a flash he was on top of me, rolling me to my side. This was definitely more than we had ever done before… but I wasn't about to complain.

His cold hands slid underneath the edges of my lace chemise, teasing the unexposed skin beneath. "Edward," I moaned his name and one of his hands instantly went to cover my mouth.

"Now, now Bella," he scolded lightly, laughter threatening his tone. "We wouldn't want Charlie to come see what all the commotion's about, would we?" I shook my head against his hand. "I can put this hand to better use… as long as you promise to stay quiet. Can you do that?"

I nodded quickly and his hand flew back down towards my waist. Unconsciously I moved my body against his, biting down hard on my lower lip to keep the noises of pleasure in. He was right about his hand though. It dipped lower than before, running over the tight boy shorts that went with the lacey top. Edward's lips began a biting assault on my neck to my collar bone to my shoulders; air was getting harder and harder to inhale.

But I gasped loudly as his hand rubbed gently over the crevice where my legs met. He paused here, feeling the bit of wetness that had seeped through the lace. My face flushed, embarrassed from the obviousness of my arousal. I stared at Edward's face, waiting for a response. He raised his hand to his face and inhaled deeply.

His eyes looked back down at me and he sighed. "Ah, Bella… how is it you smell so irresistibly sweet… _everywhere_?"

I swallowed hard, unsure of how to properly respond to that. His hands now rested on either side of my head, supporting his weight as he hovered over me. I felt something new then, pressing hard against my thigh. I'd always wondered if Edward had ever been hard in my bed, with me sleeping so close to him all these nights. Now I was very awake in the dark, ready to continue this new game of pressing boundaries.

My fingers traced down the planes of his chest and his torso, finding their way blindly to the top of his pants again. Edward's lips were back against my jaw, showering my skin there with kisses; too busy to notice where I was headed. I licked my lips, hesitating. If I was going to do this, I'd have to be fast, no slipping and no shaky fingers.

I bit my lip again and felt softly for the button at the top of his pants. When the cool metal met my fingers, I moved as quickly as humanly possible. I had his pants unsnapped, unzipped, and on a push downward before Edward's hand shot down and clamped on both my wrists.

"Are you _mad_?" he hissed, his jaw set again. He glared at me in the dark and I couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm just curious, Edward," I murmured. "Just… let me feel it… once."

He snorted in response and began to move my wrists back up. I sighed.

"Please, Edward. _Please_," I begged, taking my desperation to a new level. I felt mind-numbingly pathetic begging him like this, but one touch was all I was asking for.

"You'll have plenty of time to… touch after tomorrow," he growled, holding fast on my wrists.

A tear slipped out the corner of my eye, more out of frustration than sadness. He noticed it, however, and bent his head down to my face. He flicked his tongue out across my cheek, catching the tear on its roll down. In the moonlight, I could see his expression soften a bit.

Then he sighed. I felt a strange sense of victory erupt in my stomach.

"Ok… just… just one touch," he whispered, his grasp on my wrists vanishing as he moved his hands back to prop himself up. I watched him grip the headboard and the pillow next to me, his eyes closing shut and a pained expression taking place.

"Surely you don't think one touch will be _that_ dangerous, do you?" I whispered, concerned with this prep show he was playing.

He nodded slowly at me, his eyes staying shut. "I'd rather not take any chances," he mumbled.

I licked my lip again and let my hands drift back down to where they had been interrupted. Edward sucked in a breath and ceased breathing while my hands went lower. Hesitantly, I pushed a hand below his waistline, reaching out to touch… dear god. I only had a second or two to feel it, hard and yet soft… cold and yet burning my fingers at the same time. Large, hard, and….

There was no concrete thinking after that moment. I had gasped and blinked, my hand frozen completely on him. In the fraction of a second that my eyes were closed, I heard Edward growl sharply, a crumbling and a tear of fabric. When I opened them, I noticed flakes dusting down on me from above and… feathers?

**"Why am I covered in feathers?"** I asked, my hand shooting up from where it rested on Edward and raised it up to his neck.

I felt the muscles in his neck tighten and release, his eyes fluttering open to look down at me. He took a deep breath and raised his left hand, holding my torn pillow up.

"Edward! You didn't!" I gasped, a playful smile gracing my face. "I _barely_ touched you," I accused.

A crooked smile spread across his face and he leaned down blow his sweet breath softly across my face, sending feathers flying. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "See," he smirked. "I told you I was right to prepare, didn't I?"

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his back as we rolled to the side, facing each other. "I guess," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. His cool fingers came up to caress my cheek. "Are you frightened?"

I sighed at him, punching him playfully in the arm. "Please," I groaned. "It's just… if I'd known this is how you'd react to a touch like that… well, we should have started practicing a _long_ time ago."

Edward laughed in the dark, tightening his arms around me. His lips found mine and he kissed me hard and urgently. "Sweet Bella… we have an eternity of practice ahead of us. No worries love."


End file.
